Dear Lucius, Do you remember me?
by One Shot Gun Shot Loz
Summary: A letter to Lucius from an old friend. A very influential and determined old friend. Just an interesting look at why and for whom Lucius dared return to Voldemort. One shot and complete- please review.


A/N: Another one shot, though this one has potential to become more. As always, I worship at the altar of JKR, and hopefully do not take her character names in vain.

If you like this one, I have two other one shot stories: "A Grudge is bourne" and "Try not to Hate Him", both similar looks at the Not-for-kids history behind the books. As I write one shot stories I seldom get more than a couple of reviews, because I simply don't get the exposure that a multi-chapter fiction gets. I would be really grateful if you could take a look at them, and if you know of anyone who would enjoy reading them, spread the word. Feedback makes us all better writers.

I thank you all for your patience; the intro is done. On with the show.

**Dear Lucius, Do you remember me?**

Dear Lucius,

Do you remember me? I have often wondered if, in my absence, you ever did cast your thoughts back to the mistress you abandoned. I have often thought of you, you know - sometimes good, sometimes bad, always passionate. But then, that could easily describe you, as well as my thoughts, couldn't it? Sometimes the good, dutiful son, sometimes the bad, cheating husband, always passionate about saving your own skin.

Ah, forgive me and my catty remarks. A decade in Azkaban would sharpen even the bluntest of claws. I have forgotten my manners- how are you? And how is my cowardly sister? I hear you've taken to beating her again. The good old days return, I see. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame you; she always was an insufferably shallow bitch. She never cared about our cause, Lucius, never. I hope you've come to see that over the years. She hated our master for taking you away from her, and bringing you closer to me, and no matter how she tried, she could never have borne the mark with pride, and as you know, without pride, it is nothing but an ugly bruise. I suspect she'll be sporting a few of those anyway, with you and that dreadful temper.

My father's only criticism of you was your hot-headedness. Otherwise, you were the perfect son in law, a wonderful addition to the noble and most ancient house of Black. And weren't you just? Sadly, I was never Daddy's favourite; my pretty blonde inferior took that title. I shouldn't really complain, though- I was by far not his least favourite either. Andromeda was a disgrace from the word go, and frankly, a rather frumpy cow. But whatever reason there was to his thinking, I, the eldest, was fit only for that fool Rodolphus. He wails every night in here for his mother, you know. I can't really decide which is worse; lying your way out of coming here, or coming here with the convictions of a man and showing yourself to then be a mouse. I guess you got it right, Lucius darling; if one is not built to take prison in the manner which they should, one should avoid it and face the consequences later. I only hope you have used this time wisely, and are ready for the consequences, for they are fast approaching.

How I love to reminisce. Do you remember our days in school? How the whole of Slytherin buzzed with an excitement of which the rest of the school knew nothing? We knew he was due. We knew he was going to lead us to greatness. I remember how little most Slytherins cared for Divination, but I've always had a flare for it, and I saw his coming. I never cared for gypsy tricks, glass orbs and slops of tea, but I tell you now when you are shown a prophecy, you know that it is true. You need nothing but open eyes to see it. I could feel that a great power was coming, an old being, wise beyond even his ample years. He would take control of a group of young bloods, and show them the way through adversity. And he did, Lucius, he did. These past years are nothing but a setback; when you are dealing with revolution on such a grand scale, the risks are great, but he will return stronger than ever he was before. He took the steps he needed to to make sure he would never die. Like the phoenix he went down in flames, but like the phoenix he will rise again.

Will you be there when he does, Lucius? When you feel that familiar burn, will you return to your place in our circle? Most in here fear that you have forgotten your Master, Lucius. They think that your lies to avoid Azkaban were tantamount to treason. Some may say that it's merely sour grapes from those who themselves could not avoid the horrors of this modern Tartarus by bargaining names and pleading Imperius, but Lucius, as I said before, some of us are here because we would not lie, and we would not renounce. Blind faith in him will be rewarded, but lack of foresight will most definitely be a curse on you.

This is why I have written to you Lucius. Our encounters in the past meant something to you, I know it, as they meant something to me. I would be more than sorry to see you fall foul of our master, because we both know you would not get up again. You must swallow your fear and return to him when he calls you, no matter what you have done in the past. There will be those who won't return, I don't doubt it, but you must not be one of them. It is true that you were married off to the wrong sister, but it would still be a dreadful shame to make your wife a widow, Lucius. After all, wasn't she the one who always begged you not to go? Narcissa has always loathed the dark cause; it asked too much of her. She would love it if you refused to return, and continued to whore yourself out as a stooge of the ministry, advancing her in what she believes to be "good society". Maybe get her son a comfortable job there one day? Somewhere he can earn a lot of gold, abuse power and control a few minions of his own. If you've had any control over that boy, he'll not turn out like that. He's not _her_ son, Lucius, he's _yours_, so long as you take him in hand before he becomes to jaded by the world around him. He could mean glory for our family, but not unless his father lays the foundations for is future. I will never have a child, but I can be a better mother to Draco through you than Narcissa will ever be. Listen to me. Come when you are called.

I beg you not to listen to her. She will pour honey potion into your ear, and for all you've never loved her, you've lived with her for almost 20 years. She knows you almost as well as I do, and she'll do all that she can to get her way. For your own life, don't listen. For your family and your son and your very legacy, don't listen. For me, Lucius, don't listen for me. The first time he calls I won't be there, I must wait, but go in my stead. Be the brave one who repents and returns, not the coward who runs like the stag from the hound. He will be angry, but like all saviours, he forgives those who see the error of their ways. He doesn't forgive those who abandon and betray; remember that the lowest circle of hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers. Prove them all wrong, Lucius, show them it was lies and cunning that kept you from Azkaban, and offer yourself in loyal service once more.

I can do nothing more to help you. This letter has cost much effort, and reaches you only because security is lapsing here; the Dementors know he is coming. They've always been on our side, Lucius, but like you they have bided their time. Please do not let it be a wasted call to arms. Remember our time together, because if you do we will soon be reunited.

Be well and wise, and heed my warning

Your beloved,

_Bella_


End file.
